


Loose

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bottom Thor, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Figging, Filthy PWP, Fisting, M/M, Object Insertion, Somnophilia, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves the way Thor's body is so naturally pliant, so capable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fisting, anal gaping, anal plugs, and double anal penetration (Loki and a clone penetrating Thor).

"Can you take another?" Loki asks, and that is how it starts.

Thor is sprawled out on his back before him, his knees drawn up and spread wide. Tonight Loki has his fingers buried inside of his brother, and he wants to see Thor open up for him and take even more. He loves the way Thor's body is so naturally pliant, so capable. He wants to test Thor's limits. He wants to give Thor everything, if Thor will have it.

It took months just to talk Thor into letting Loki touch him this way. Once that line was crossed, Loki was surprised to find that Thor didn't just _allow_ Loki to penetrate him, but he truly enjoyed it. There is nothing more potent than seeing his strong and mighty brother, bent to his whim and eager for whatever Loki can give to him. Now Loki has fucked him several times and fully introduced him to the joys of having his ass played with. Now they do more than play.

Thor rolls his hips against Loki's hand, greedy for more, but he is already so full. Loki has three fingers crooked into his brother's slick hole. He _knows_ Thor can take another. He edges his little finger against the rim of Thor's entrance, teasing the stretched skin. He stays steady while Thor twists his hips and groans.

"I... I'm not sure," Thor gasps, looking doubtful. His pupils are blown wide with lust.

"Just a little more," Loki says, stroking his brother's lovely thighs. "I know you can do this for me."

He does.

Thor comes hard with four fingers stuffed in his ass.

…

The next night, Loki's manages to push four fingers and the extra width of his knuckles into his brother.

Thor comes twice.

…

The night after, Loki gets his thumb inside with the rest. The pressure is incredible. Loki clenches his fist inside his brother's body. Thor clenches his inner muscles around his brother's wrist.

…

It's difficult work, attaining such a stretch. Loki spends hours in between sessions coating Thor's reddened hole with a healing salve. He teases with his fingers, circling against sensitive skin and pressing until Thor can hardly bear it. Other times, Loki pushes Thor's thighs up and soothes him with his tongue instead.

…

The first time Thor comes with Loki's fist in his ass, he collapses from the intensity of it. Loki cannot contain his lust – having Thor accept so much drives him over the edge. He jerks himself hard over Thor's back, spattering him with his seed. After only a moment's rest, Loki is hard again, and ruts into Thor's slack body, until they both come a second time.

Thor's orgasms are staggering with Loki's hand inside of him, but the sensation itself – of being so stretched, so open and full – is addicting. Thor feels so well used, he needs an encore.

The next night, Loki opens him up again, somewhat more easily. He slides his cock against the rim of Thor's hole, where it's stretched tight around his hand. After Thor climaxes, Loki makes him keep his ass lifted into the air. He rubs his fingers against Thor's hole, and slips them inside, admiring how Thor's body gapes open for him now, how loose his once-virgin brother has become. Loki presses inside in one quick thrust, even more aroused by the way Thor's body is lax around his cock. He can rub himself against Thor's inner walls, but there is little pressure, little tightness left. Loki thrusts into Thor for several long minutes, enjoying the strange sensation, and then pulls out. 

With just a couple strokes, Loki comes directly on Thor's open hole. He smears his seed across the reddened muscle with the tip of his cock, and then uses it to push his come inside of Thor's body. When he's done, he licks Thor clean, enjoying the way his tongue sinks into Thor with no resistance whatsoever.

…

Loki kisses him after, thanks Thor for doing this for him. He considers it almost like a mountain that they've climbed, something to check off an imaginary list without need of revisiting. For Thor, it's a new possibility that he wants to linger in. He's far from had enough.

They try to resume normal lovemaking, but Thor aches for more. A week later, he asks Loki for his fist again, and Loki obliges. It takes another two nights to work up to it, but Thor has never felt so fulfilled in his life. And Loki loves to give Thor as much as he can take.

…

After Loki makes Thor come on his fist, he withdraws his hand and replaces it with his cock. 

Loki isn't exceptionally large, he isn't enough to really fill Thor after being so stretched, and that's what he comes to love about this. His brother's hole is so loose after taking his entire hand. Thor's ass gapes open for him. Loki can slip into Thor without hesitation, rutting hard and deep into his open body. Thor feels like some whore's slack cunt – soft and wet, his inner walls trying to clench around him. It makes Thor squirm, trying to find more friction and failing, his body far too open.

Loki knows his cock isn't nearly big enough to give Thor the stimulation he needs now, and the knowledge makes him cum even harder.

Loki spills inside of him, and then fists Thor's slick hole until the thunderer comes once more.

Afterward, Thor can't keep Loki's seed from leaking out of his body even if he wanted to.

…

They both love how loose Thor becomes. After a while, he can accept Loki's cock effortlessly, at any time, and even his fist with very little stretch.

The accomplishment comes with drawbacks.

If they are apart for more than two days, Thor's body manages to tighten itself up again and they have to start all over.

They both find that they hate it. Thor is especially vocal about his discontent. He can't even finger himself while he's away – not the way that he needs it now, because even four fingers wouldn't do. He needs a better stretch. He needs to be filled.

Loki comes up with the solution to their problem. Midgard is charmingly perverse. He finds a large plug, aptly nicknamed 'Hulk', that keeps Thor filled nicely. It's not quite the size of Loki's fist, but it's enough to keep Thor's body from closing up whenever they must be separated.

Thor takes to wearing it _all_ the time.

Loki loves the way it looks when Thor spreads his thighs for him, and the heavy plug is already seated in Thor's slutty ass. He loves how desperate it makes Thor, how awful it must be to be so stretched and unfulfilled at the same time. He loves easing it out of Thor, leaving him gaping. Loves to hook his fingers into Thor's ass and pry his hole even further open, make his big strong brother cry out for mercy. He loves shoving his dick into Thor's hole, and feeling Thor's internal muscles trying so hard to tighten around him. Loves to slap Thor's ass and tease him about how loose he is, how he must not even feel it anymore. Loves to fuck into the sloppy channel and leave his seed deep inside. Loves to daydream about filling Thor's gaping hole with his cum until he is overflowing, and then plug him up with it. Such a task would be impossible, of course. Unless he enlisted help.

…

The next time they are together, Loki tells Thor about his fantasy of filling him up. Tells him how he would ask the guard for their services. The very men who pledged their lives and bodies to the prince... fulfilling that oath in a very different way. Every royal guard in the kingdom would take their turn coming inside the crown prince, one after the other, until he was dripping. None of it would be enough for Thor, of course, no matter what their numbers. No mere cock could satisfy him in such a state.

So Loki suggests two at once.

Thor climaxes at the very idea, even though he only has Loki's cock in him. Shocked, gasping, he spills over his own belly, and Loki follows shortly thereafter.

The idea sticks.

…

Thor sinks onto Loki's cock easily. He tries to clench around Loki, and bounces on top of him, seeking friction, seeking more. They gave Thor a day for his body to tighten up, but he was still loose enough that Loki could stick a finger inside of him and barely touch his inner walls.

"Lean forward," Loki says, grabbing Thor's ass and spreading him while Thor bent forward, nearly lying on top of Loki's chest.

It makes it easier for Loki's clone to line up behind Thor, to press his cock against Thor's hole where Loki is already sank inside of him.

Thor's body is stretched, but not enough for the clone to slip in. Not just yet.

He groans as Loki – he isn't sure which – works a finger in alongside his cock, and then a second one. The tip of the clone's cock nudges inwards again, while the fingers stretch him. After a minute, the head of Loki's cock replaces the fingers, managing to slip in. Thor freezes, going tense, and both Loki's hold still. Then slowly, the second presses inward, slipping forward. Thor's body eases open as readily as ever, stretching until Thor finds himself full once again.

"Move," Thor groans, and then Loki is fucking him – two cocks in alternating thrusts into his stretched and greedy body. He comes without touching himself, all over Loki's chest, and then his brother fills him with twice as much seed.

…

"You are so loose, brother," Loki says, making Thor keep his ass high on his hands and knees so Loki can play. "I think even if I never touched you again, you would never be quite like before." 

He sticks his cock into Thor, grinding against Thor's backside once and then settling back on his haunches. He wraps his hand around his shaft, keeping just the head of his dick inside of Thor's body. Then he moves his hand, shaking his cock inside Thor's open hole, slapping him from the inside. It's obscene, and it makes them both groan.

Loki wants to try something more. He withdraws, pushing a slick fist into Thor's body instead. His brother moans loudly, finally able feel something substantial, finally able to clench on Loki's hand. 

But Loki doesn't fuck him yet; he isn't finished. Instead Loki rotates his wrist carefully, until his curled fingers are just so. Then he lines himself up, and pushes his cock into his hand. He is grasping himself inside Thor's body.

The extra stretch makes Thor gasp, makes him double forward and leak precum onto the floor. He begs for movement, and finally Loki starts to thrust, fucking into his own fist.

Finally Thor is tight again.

 

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains somnophilia, object insertion, figging, and double fisting, plus other things that I just don't know how to tag. Enjoy!

After months of stretching, nothing seems to satisfy Thor anymore except for Loki's fist.

He might tighten up again, given time, but neither one of them want that.

Loki truly loves how slack his brother's body has become. 

At times he imagines that Thor has taken a giant for a lover, a true frost giant perhaps, or simply some beast that is immensely endowed. He imagines that his brother is insatiable, wanting nothing more than to be filled, endlessly. In a way it's true, but he's never taken another lover. Still, it doesn't stop Loki from pretending to himself. He likes the thought of Thor having been brought so low. That Thor's body is shaped, opened to, and wanting for a lover that is excessive. But instead he must try to find satisfaction in what meager offerings Loki can give him.

Loki likes to make Thor climb atop of his lap and ride him, to try and take his pleasure. He likes the way that Thor's inner walls are barely a wet drag against his cock, like being held resting in a mouth that won't suck.

He likes to pry Thor open with his fingers, to see if he can push his dick into Thor without coming into contact with his walls at all. For a second, he can sometimes manage it, especially if he's just had his hand inside of Thor. Then he lets himself rut, rubbing deep against Thor's soft insides.

...

Loki discovers that it doesn't take much to fuck Thor while he is sleeping.

His brother is exhausted – Loki made him come five times earlier that evening with his fist deep in his ass. They fall asleep together, and when Loki wakes up later, he is hard and restless. Thor is lying on his belly, and Loki can't resist kneeling behind him, kneading his ass gently and prying his cheeks apart with his thumbs to stare at his hole. Loki loves all of Thor, but if he were honest, he loves this part of Thor the most. And he thinks that if he told Thor, his brother would only smile and agree with him.

He means to tease Thor awake, but he only teases himself. Thor doesn't wake, not even when Loki rubs the head of his cock against the rim of his asshole, not even when he pushes in all the way.

Loki thrusts gently, slowly, just enjoying the warmth of his brother's body, the relaxed muscle enveloping his cock. For several long minutes, he slowly works himself to orgasm, and comes inside of Thor's receptive body. Even then, Thor doesn't stir.

In the morning, Loki laughs at him and tells him, "While you were sleeping I came inside of you and you didn't even wake."

Thor groans and makes Loki give him a repeat performance so he can enjoy it this time.

…

Loki enjoys pressing his fingers into Thor's vacant body, enjoys the way that Thor's hole folds around him softly, without any pressure. He loves the fact that he can enjoy himself like this, pressing his thin fingers or cock into Thor's body, but for Thor it's nothing more than a tease, unable to obtain the fullness that he needs.

"Now that I've gotten you so worked open, all I can think about is filling you up again," Loki murmurs while he crooks his fingers against Thor's prostate over and over again.

Thor gasps, tells him that he wants that, to be filled. Loki only chuckles softly and tells him, he knows. But he doesn't give Thor what he wants. He only gives Thor his slim fingers, expertly working Thor's prostate until he forces an orgasm out of his lover. The frustration of being left so bereft adds to Thor's pleasure, in a way. But Loki _does_ intend to give Thor what he _**needs.**_

…

Loki starts thinking of ways to fill Thor. Not just with a toy, or a fist, but to make Thor hold other things inside of his body.

He starts with several metallic balls, each large enough to just be held in his closed fist comfortably. He has to give Thor a day and a half to tighten up enough that they wouldn't simply tumble back out (although the first failed attempt is amusing and he keeps forcing Thor to take them into his body over and over again, until the third time they come spilling out, and Thor spills as well.) 

When Thor finally accepts - and retains - the balls inside of him, the real fun is had. Loki makes Thor fuck him, enjoying the way his lover sweats and squirms as every thrust makes the balls shift inside of him. Loki comes that way, but Thor is too wound up, too distracted. Loki uses his fingers to extract each ball, the extra stretch as each one pops out making Thor moan loudly. As the third pops out, he cries out and comes across his own stomach, then lies bonelessly, exhausted. Loki laughs and pets Thor's side for only a moment. There are still four more to take out.

 

…

Over the next several days, Loki searches for reasons to make Thor hold things for him. Often the reason comes down to simply 'because I want you to'. Not that Thor particularly needs a reason. So long as Loki wants to play with his hole, he is eager for it.

Usually, Loki asks Thor to 'assist' him in his studies. 

He asks Thor to stay on the floor beside him, his ass held high in the air, and uses Thor to hold his inkwell and quill. It ends poorly, and neither of them can stop laughing and there is a black spot that lingers on Thor's inner thigh for two days. 

Once, he pushes smooth runes into Thor's body, insisting that he wants to draw them later. He leaves Thor squirming for half the night and when he finally decides to relieve his poor brother, Uruz is the first drawn. _Strength, health, virility._ Loki celebrates by letting Thor fuck him into the floor.

He experiments with different substances, rubbing numbing salve into Thor one night, enjoying the way that Thor is utterly unable to grasp him or find his own release. He takes pity on him later, allowing Thor to come in his mouth. The next night he uses a large piece of ginger root, carefully carved and smoothed into a plug. He pushes it into Thor, telling him, "The faster you make me come, the faster I will take it out again." Predictably, Thor starts slowly, with no intention of letting Loki come any time soon. The tingling burn is pleasurable for him at first, a strange and erotic itch. Only at the end, Thor's thrusts become desperate, fucking Loki hard and fast as the ginger starts to burn. The unbearable sting lingers even after Loki tosses out the root, and then Thor is grateful for the numbing salve.

Later, Loki bids Thor to kneel beside his desk again. He has Thor naked and on his knees without a complaint. He pretends to be actually working on something while Thor stares at him. Finally he sets his quill down and picks up the intended item. "I hope you can keep yourself steady this time," he says, a burning candle in hand.

"Loki," Thor says, sitting back, clearly displeased. "You can't be serious."

"I need better lighting," Loki says, completely serious, but Thor's face only looks appalled. Finally Loki rolls his eyes with a little sigh at having the game ruined. "You should learn to trust me more. I was going to blow it out, honestly, Thor," he says, doing exactly that and extinguishing the candle's flame. He sighs and pouts to himself, rolling the thick candle between his palms while the wax cools and Thor still stares at him incredulously. "Can I just fuck you with it? I want to see if it will fit."

Thor seems warmer to that idea and gives the wide candle an appraising look. "Oh, it'll fit."

… 

For an entire day, Loki fills Thor with his come.

He prepares for this single day in advance, using certain foods and spells to make himself especially virile, and his seed copious. There is no warning for Thor, no mention at all of the idea until Loki is finally ready to make it happen – Loki did not want to make him too eager with anticipation, or possibly disappoint him. It's just something he wanted to do.

"Don't go out today," Loki says when the time is right. "I want you to myself." 

He tells Thor that he'll be forbidden to wear any clothes for the rest of the day. He is to remain nude, and be willing and ready whenever Loki wishes to take him. He asks if Thor will agree to this. Thor eagerly strips off in reply.

Loki takes him immediately, pressing Thor against a wall. Thor is dry, but his body hangs open so naturally now, Loki only needs to be careful. It doesn't take much for him to fill Thor with his first load.

He adds another condition then – the most important one – that Thor isn't allowed to clean himself up. He wants to see his seed leaking back out of Thor's body, streaking his inner thighs.

Thor thinks that this is the idea of the game, to be nude and willing for Loki, like a house slave. They otherwise go about their normal routines together, reading, eating. Loki takes him again and again. He fucks Thor against a table while Thor is trying to clean his armor. Then he leaves Thor to the task, only to return no more than ten minutes later and thrusts into him again. He pauses his reading and makes Thor climb into his lap and ride him. 

When they grow hungry, Loki bids Thor to leave their quarters and go fetch their dinner. "No," he says when Thor reaches for his clothes. "I want you to walk to the kitchens naked. Don't worry. No one will see," he adds, his eyes lingering across Thor's debauched form. He gives Thor a small smirk and waits. To his delight, Thor only hesitates for an instant, but despite his visible concern, he goes.

Perhaps it is only his princely status that gives Thor confidence that he will not be challenged to be seen so – although how could it, when his thighs are glistening with seed and anyone could see he had allowed himself to be bred. Instead, Loki thinks that Thor must be smart, must trust him deeply and suspects that Loki has some trick up his sleeve to keep him safe. He wishes he could see his brother's face when he comes across the first servant or guard, wishes he could see the instant that they acknowledge him as if nothing were amiss, the instant when Thor realizes the trick to the glamor Loki has laid on him.

When Thor returns with their plates, he is shaking like a leaf, but he is also hard. Loki grins from his chair.

"Did you have trouble?"

"I was naked," Thor says, in disbelief. "In front of everyone. The cook. I was standing there naked."

"Not in their opinion," Loki points out innocently, but can't take the grin off of his face.

"I was naked," Thor repeats, setting the plates aside with little care and quickly straddling Loki's lap, taking the book from Loki's hand and tossing it to the floor. He kisses Loki hard and grinds against his front, hard cock pressing against Loki's belly, leaking precome and leaving wet prints on his shirt.

Loki breaks the kiss, both gasping, and brings his hands to knead the meat of Thor's ass while his brother feverishly unfastens Loki's pants.

"Did you drip?" Loki questions, pulling Thor's cheeks apart, exposing his abused hole to the empty air. He wishes he could see it. Instead, he presses three fingers inside, just to feel, to enjoy the slick mess he's left there.

" _Gods_ ," Thor groans. "I think so, yes."

"Good," Loki growls, and then tugs at Thor's hips, finally pulls him down and pushes his cock into Thor's body. He's so slack, but the cum inside of Thor makes everything so wet, there is almost a suction. "I want you leaving trails everywhere you go when I'm done with you," Loki says, thrusting lazily.

"Yes," Thor breathes, rolling his hips. He starts to fuck himself on Loki's lap, eagerly, trying to clench himself tighter. It's no use, of course, but Loki appreciates the show, appreciates Thor's needy efforts. 

At the end of the night, Loki rewards him, making Thor rest on his hands and knees while Loki stretches him. It'd been so long since Loki had given Thor his fist. He works it in slowly, trying to tease out the pleasure, to make this good for his brother, but Thor's body is so accustomed it opens up easily. Thor sighs in relief when Loki's hand goes in, almost like welcoming back an old friend.

Loki drapes himself across Thor's back for a while, holds his brother with one arm while the other is wedged inside of him. He lets Thor enjoy it, lets his brother rock and clench until he is begging for Loki to move. He curls and crooks his fingers in Thor, just barely teasing his prostate, and then when his brother is about to come, Loki sits back, pushes his erection into his fist, inside of Thor.

The extra stretch is unexpected, unprepared, and Thor cries out, his body jerking as he cums.

Loki waits, lets Thor recover for just a moment, and then fucks him, slowly, thrusting into his own slick fist. The strange sensation makes Thor whimper – there is no sliding, no real friction, just Loki's hand expanding inside of him. Before long he is hard again.

Loki takes his time with it, works Thor up again, and then withdraws, pulling his erection out of Thor but leaving his hand inside. He starts stretching him more, adding fingers from his second hand. The first few go in easily enough, the rest need to be coaxed in. It's clumsy work, and by the end of it, Thor is sweating but they both want this. Finally, Loki sinks both of his fists in Thor. 

The stretch must be incredible for Thor, because the tightness and the heat is almost unbearable for Loki. For a second Loki wonders if he could get stuck, but then Thor relaxes. He pulls his wrists apart, fractionally, creating a gap, and Thor begs him not to. Loki doesn't listen, but he waits – waits and soothes with praises and holds himself still until Thor stops shaking. It's the most awkward thing Loki has ever tried, but he penetrates Thor again, pushing his cock into the gap he managed to create between his hands.

"Thor," he says, breathlessly, and Thor responds with only a wordless whimper. He manages to thrust a few times, but it isn't particularly pleasurable in itself. What makes him come is the achievement of it, the knowledge that he has managed to make Thor's body accept so much.

His hands are slick with his own spend when he eases free of Thor's body. Again, he leaves a single fist in Thor. It seems like so little now, but Thor rocks against him, mindless with need. Loki obliges, finding Thor's prostate and massaging it until Thor loses control, and then even after that, until Thor is oversensitive but his cock won't stop leaking. He's cruel then, continuing the stimulation until Thor is begging, and then he can feel Thor come for a final time – feel Thor's ass spasm around his wrist, but no more seed comes.

Finally, Loki lets Thor rest. He goes to the bathroom, washes himself and comes back with a cloth for Thor. He washes his brother's sticky thighs, and very delicately dabs at his tender hole. He has to resist the urge to push his fingers into Thor again, to pry his hole open wide. It is so very tempting. Instead he pats the stretched muscle and leaves it be. Then he flips his brother onto his back and continues cleaning him with an unused half of the cloth.

Thor watches him, his eyes shiny with tears. He doesn't seem angry or frightened, just overwhelmed.

"You did so well," Loki says, setting the cloth aside. Anything else can wait for later. He climbs over Thor, and at once Thor opens his arms, wraps them around his brother and Loki sinks into his embrace, letting Thor squeeze and hold him tightly while the tears come.

"Shh, it's okay," Loki soothes. "Does it hurt?" he asks, to be certain, but he thinks he was careful and he saw no injury.

Thor's head shakes 'no' against the crook of his neck. Loki pets him, laughs softly whenever Thor suddenly shivers involuntarily. At length, Thor calms, but still Loki strokes his sides, and presses small kisses to whatever parts of him he can reach. "Thank you," Loki says, "for trusting me."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! I might add a watersports chapter at some point.


End file.
